


The Proper Application of Force

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Carribean
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sees a chance to reacquire the <i>Pearl</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proper Application of Force

**Author's Note:**

> I've been avoiding writing this one for weeks, for reasons that will become obvious -- but the punchline!bunny wouldn't let me rest until I wrote it.

"And you, miss?" the chaplain asked. "Petty theft?"

She raised her chin. "An accident of birth," she said. "My father happens to be the Pirate Lord of the Caspian sea, and it seems I must pay the penalty."

The chaplain tut-tutted. "There's no reason to add lying to the burden on your soul, miss," he said, and moved on to the occupant of the next cell.

There was a loud clanging, and when the door opened again, it was not the chaplain.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, and grasped the girl's hand. "And I believe I'll call you ... _leverage_."


End file.
